Irish Potatoes
by JellieYumYum
Summary: Two countries, Ireland Northern Ireland and Ryanne southern Ireland , decide to join the World Meeting only to realize they don't know English! They get the Help of Italy, Germany, and Japan so they can learn English, and possibly steal some potatoes.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure about this?" A young girl said, she looked about sixteen with the smallest little red pigtails on top of her head (which made her look even younger).

"For the last time, Ireland," A older looking girl said, "yes, I'm absolutely positive."

Ireland started to whisper "But, Ryanne, would if England yells at me! I'm not supposed to be out!"

"Why the heck are you whispering!" Ryanne asked rhetorically, "And if England yells at you, I'll kick his~"

"RYANNE!"

"Butt! I was going to say butt…" Ryanne said defensively, but she was obviously lying. Her ever-naïve sister always hated cursing, a good thing too. Ryanne always could protect Ireland from the 'adult' stuff, but the one things she can't protect Ireland from is herself.

"Bum."

"What?" Ryanne also noticed that Ireland was a little outside the box…

"You will kick his bum! The A-word is a bad word, B-U-T-T is a mean word, so bum."

Ryanne laughed as she sat down on a table, "Your so dumb some times."

Ireland smiled triumphantly. She loved it when she could make her sister laugh, Ryanne was always beating up people for her so making her laugh was like her payment.

"Ok, so does that mean I can go home now?" Ireland said while turning around.

"No." Ryanne said with a straight face.

"Please! Would if they say (deep voice) 'you can't be here'"

"No."

"Would if they yell at me!"

"Absolutely not." But Ireland wasn't listening any more.

"Would if they yell at me and then yell at each other! Then they fight each other, then-THEN ATTACK ME!"

"Ireland, none of that is going to happen. Your overreacting."

"AND THEN ALIENS COME FROM OUTERSP~"

"Ireland, your giving me a headache, if you don't shut~ I mean~ Shush up," More of Ireland's mean words, "There will be one of those white anime cross band-aid things on your head, that magically appear when you get hurt."

Strangely enough, this seemed to calm Ireland.

"Wait, are you sure we can just walk in on a world meeting?" Ireland asked

"We're countries, so I'm sure it will be fine. Now, stop stalling."

"I'm not stalling! What's stalling?"

Ryanne sweat-dropped, she seemed to do that a lot around Ireland. "Never mind, let's go." Ryanne grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the door.

"Wait wait wait wait WAIT!" Ireland said as she pulled the other way. "I don't speak English!"

Ryanne thought for a moment. She hadn't thought of that, because neither could she. Before this, she never cared about the other countries, so she never cared to learn English.

"Oh well, we'll wing it!" Ryanne said.

"Wait, no!" Ireland yelled.

She tried to pull the other way, despise her girlish figure, Ireland was extremely strong (stronger than most men actually), but unfortunately her sister was at least three times stronger than her.

As soon as Ryanne and Ireland reached the door, Ryanne busted the door open and said in a loud voice-

"Dia Duit!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Dia Duit!" Ryanne exclaimed as she busted the door open.

"Is é mo ainm Ryanne, Tá mé an Poblacht na hÉireann nó níos fearr ar a dtugtar theas na hÉireann. Is é seo mo dheirfiúr, ó Éirinn, nó i dtuaisceart na hÉireann!*" (My name is Ryanne, I am the Republic of Ireland or better known as southern Ireland. This is my sister, Ireland, or northern Ireland!) Ryanne said while she slammed her hands on the table, to get everyone's attention.

Poor Ireland was white with fear as she said, "Oh cacamas,"

Ryanne noticed that before she came in, this meeting was, well, not like a meeting. Most of them weren't even sitting down. Some guy was sleeping, quite a few looked like they were fighting, and all of them looked confused.

Ryanne sighed as she folded her arms. "Agus tá tú gach aon smaoineamh cad mé ag rá, an bhfuil tú?*" (And you all have no idea what I'm saying, do you?).

A blonde guy with glasses said, "Dude! What language are you speaking!"

"They're speaking Gaelic," Another boy, this time with black hair, said. "Allow me to interpret: Dia duit, tá mo ainm an tSeapáin. Ar mhaith leat mé a bheith do theangaire?*" (Hello, my name is Japan. Would you like me to be your interpreter?)

"Cinnte, go raibh maith agat,*" (Sure, thanks,) Ryanne replied. "Just a rá cad a dúirt mé cheana.*" (Just say what I said before.)

"This is Ryanne," Japan said, as Ryanne waved in a sarcastic way, "She is southern Ireland, or the republic of Ireland. This is her sister, Ireland."

"Wait, did you say Ireland?" Ryanne recognized the guy who said that as Britain, which happened to be the only guy he recognized. "You're supposed to be at home!" (Japan Translation: Fan, raibh tú ag rá na hÉireann? Tá tú ag ceaptha a bheith sa bhaile!)

Ryanne usually felt sorry for Britain because he had no friends, but she wasn't going to let him take his sister away again!

"Wow, fuair tú go díreach? againn a bhí anseo le haghaidh cad, cúig nóiméad?*" (Japan Translation: Wow, you just got that? we've been here for what, five minutes?)

"Hey, I was distracted! Besides, you've always been jealous at the fact that your sister is technically part of the U.K., Ireland go home."

"Éad!*" Ryanne's blood was boiling, "Éirinn, fanacht!*" (JT: Ireland, stay!) She said so sharply, Ireland froze from fear. Literally! It took three months to thaw her out! No, not literally, metaphorically.

"Tá brón orainn, sa Bhreatain, Ryanne scary…*" (JT: Sorry, Britain, Ryanne scary…) Ireland said, in the quietest voice possible, then quickly hid behind Ryanne.

"Cailín maith,*" Ryanne said. "Ach más mian leat, is féidir linn troid i gcónaí le haghaidh di?*" (JT: Good girl, But if you want, we can always fight for her?)

Ryanne had a creepy smile when she said this, which gave Britain chills all down his back.

"Oh, uh, no that's ok. Heh heh." Britain said with a fake smile, then mumbled something about _first America now this!_

Ryanne continued, "Thabhairt isteach díbh féin.*" (JT: Introduce yourselves.) Ryanne demanded.

Out of nowhere, a shower of rose petals flew behind this girly looking guy with a rose, "Hello, mademoiselle," He said to Ireland, as he flipped his hair, "I am France, and I~" but before he could finish~

"RYANNE! Is é seo Guy creepy!*" (JT: This guy is creepy!) Ireland yelled, as she hid behind Ryanne.

"Cr-creepy?!" Instant shock, so shocking he sat in the corner and sulked.

Ryanne sweat dropped, weird.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" the guy with glasses from before said, or laughed, "Dude! You totally crushed France! That's hilarious! Anyway, I'm America and I'm the hero so you don't have to worry anymore!" He did his 'hero' pose to top it all of. This really annoyed Ryanne.

Ryanne sweat dropped as Ireland hid deeper behind.

"Uh…is she ok?" America said while pointing to Ireland.

"Ní Ó bhfuil intinn aici, tá sí scanraithe go praiticiúil de gach rud, go háirithe fir.*" (JT:Oh don't mind her, she's practically scared of everything, especially men.) Ryanne said. She nodded to the people in the room noting that there was guys everywhere.

Sadly, America didn't get it, "Oh, HA HA HA HA, I see my amazing good looks have stunned the poor girl, AH HA HA HA!" America said.

Ryanne angry-signed, and hit America on the head and said, "Ná bheith mar sin iomlán de duit féin!*" (JT: Don't be so full of yourself!)

"Ow…"

This really big guy walked up to Ryanne and Ireland and said, "Hello, little girls, I'm Russia."

Something about this guy freaked Ryanne out, he looked nice… but felt creepy.

Ryanne took a step back and guarded Ireland.

Russia sweat dropped, but kept his creepy smile.

"We can be friends." Russia said, behind Russia was a boy with blonde hair-

**Lithuania**

Be quiet narrator! Anyway, he was making X signs with his arms as if saying _Don't do it!_

"Ba mhaith liom a bheith in áit ina n-aonar,*" Ryanne caught Russia looking at Ireland to see if would like to. "An dá linn!*" (JT: I'd rather be alone, Both of us!)

Ireland hid so deep behind Ryanne you could only see one of her pigtails.

America stepped in and said, "And all these other people are not main characters so you can forget about them, oh and that's China but he talks weird so moving on, and those two in the back who haven't noticed you at all because they are doing something we will never know about, that's Italy and Germany. Here let me get them for you." he called for them, "YO GERMANY, ITALY! GET OVER HERE!"

Germany and Italy stopped whatever they were doing and looked over.

Italy practically skipped over here, while Germany was quite annoyed with Italy.

Ireland was still hidden deep behind Ryanne. Ryanne notices something different about the two, it seemed Germany wasn't a complete idiot, while Italy was more idiotic than the others!

"Hello, I'm Germany. Who are you?" Germany said, in the most stern voice possible. He was standing up really straight, and was at least a head-and-a-half taller than Ryanne.

"Tá mé Ryanne, pléisiúr.*"(JT: I'm Ryanne, pleasure.) Ryanne said, also standing up really straight.

"Same." He replied.

Italy butted in and cheerfully said, "Ryanne, what country is that?"

Right before Ryanne could answer, Germany answered, "Southern Ireland, also known as the Republic of Ireland. Northern Ireland belongs to Britain."

"Mórthaibhseach.*" (JT: Impressive.) Ryanne said as she put her hands on her hips.

Germany ignored the comment and continued, "I haven't met either of them," he said to Italy, then turned to Ryanne and said, "Is your sister with Britain still?"

"Níl i ndáiríre, tá sí ceart ar mo chúl agus bhí sí ag ró-eaglach chun teacht amach as mo dhiaidh.*" (JT: No actually, she's right behind me and she's been too afraid to come out from behind me.) Ryanne pointedly said to Ireland.

Ryanne stepped aside to show a flustered Ireland.

Just then, Germany was shot by an arrow! The arrow of love at first sight!

"Uh-um!" Germany stuttered, he had never been in a situation like this before! He did the only thing he could think of, he acted as Nazi-like as possible. "HELLO! MY NAME IS GERMANY! IT'S A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU!"

Germany looked at Ireland for a reaction, but before he could even think~

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA! RYAAAANNEEE! HE'S DUL CHUN EAT ME! HE'S DUL CHUN EAT ME!*" (JT: HE'S GOING TO EAT ME! HE'S GOING TO EAT ME!) Ireland screamed at the top of her lungs (catching everyone's attention) and hid behind Ryanne. She pushed Ryanne towards him and saying, "Buille air suas.*" (JT: Beat him up)

Ryanne sighed, "Beidh tú a logh aici, nach bhfuil sí ag caint i bhfad ach amháin atá ag screadaíl sí.*" (JT: You'll have to forgive her, she doesn't talk much unless she's screaming.)

Germany cleared his throat, "No, that's all right, I'm used to it." Germany eyed Italy.

Italy had this bubbly aura that barely attracted Ireland just enough to poke her head out.

Italy noticed this and said, "It's ok, Germany's not a bad guy when you get to know him. Let's all be friends and eat pasta together!"

Italy held out his hand, while Ryanne prepared for more screaming, but was surprised to hear-

"…agus prátaí?*" (JT: and potatoes?)

"Sure! And-a potatoes!"

Ireland grabbed Italy's hand, still nervous. Ryanne checked to see if Ireland had a fever, while Germany was heartbroken.

**Magical Time Skip of Hints for the Next Chapter**

Germany, Italy, and Japan were training when~

"TÚ!*" (JT: YOU!) Ryanne said as she randomly appeared out of nowhere with Ireland.

"Ní dóigh liom nach mian leat.*" Ryanne continued. (JT: I don't not like you.)

"…Thanks?" Germany said.

"Is rud maith,*" Ryanne said, "Tá mé i dtús báire a iarraidh.*" (JT: It's a good thing, I have a favor to ask.)

Germany saw Ireland in the background, noticing it might be for her he said, "What is it."

"Mwahahahahahah!"

***=Google translate, sorry for readers who read Gaelic**

**Pronunciation: Ryanne= Ry-ahn-eh (Like ****Ri****ce, P****awn****, and l****e****ss)**

**Side note: If you put the Gaelic words in Google Translate, they will come out completely different and weird! I put in a sentence with better in it and then to double check it was right I replaced it in and it came out weirdly worded and butter instead of better! Try if you will though!**


End file.
